bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriel Avispalas
Gabriel Avispalas is the second fraccion of Samael Soulstripper. Appearance Gabriel is very thin but muscular, with blue-purple incandescent hair, which is almost always in a different style from his previous. He wears a thin jacket that fails to hide his upper body. He wears the same pants as almost every Arrancar, with a rainbow colored sash around his waist on which his zanpakuto sits. His nails are all colored differently from each other. The remains of his hollow mask form a short upside-down trapezoid-shaped plate on the top of his head with a pair of short horns. His hollow hole is in the center of his chest with a some lines surrounding it shaped like butterfly wings. Personality Gabriel has a similiar personality to Syazel Appollo Granz, but much normal, and his power is actually real, and not a product of trickery and manipulation. He is just as devoted to his master as his companion Lionel Thundercat, but they both express their devotion in different ways. Samael has noted Gabriel is very homosexual in his relationship with Samael himself. He often offers to give both Samael and Lionel hair styles, but they both refuse. In combat Gabriel is very calm and and smiles, and often compliments his opponents of the beauty of their techniques. History Gabriel, much like his master and his companion, Lionel, was a Vasto-Lorde class Hollow. He met Samael during his many travels and escaped being killed by the hollow. Eventually he entered Barragan Luisenbarn's court and wound up being converted into an Arrancar. When he and Samael met before Gabriel's transformation Samael admitted he'd always been impressed with Gabriel's escape and offered him a chance to become his fraccion instead of being an Espada. Gabriel accepted and became the fraccion of Samael Soulstripper alongside Lionel Thundercat. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure- Gabriel has immense spiritual pressure along the likes of Ulquiorra Cifer or a captain-class shinigami. His spirit energy is colored aqua. Master Hand to Hand Combatant- Unlike his master, Garbriel prefers to use his body to attack instead of his zanpakuto. He is an expert in various martial arts, and he is masterfully proficient, even beyond captain-class shinigami such as Yoruichi Shounin and Sui-Feng. Expert Swordsmanship- Despite not drawing his zanpakuto unless he intends on releasing at some point, Gabriel is at least at a lieutenant level with his zanpakuto despite its size. Sonido Mastery-''' Gabriel is a master of sonido, and can even make a short after image of himself when he uses it. 'Hierro-' Gabriel's Hierro is as strong as Ulquiorra Cifer's, by comparison, he is more durable than a captain-class shinigami. 'Bala-'''Both Gabriel and Lionel consider this technique barbaric and useless, as it is not as strong as Cero and has fewer uses than Cero. However, both have shown proficiency with the technique due to being espada-level arrancar. '''Cero-' Gabriel is just as powerful with Cero as Lionel, and has his own unique cero variant. His ceros have a purple shell with a red center and blue mid section between the core and shell. He fires his cero by holding his hand out, palm up, as if he is offering his opponent something. '''Cero Aguijon- (Stinger Cero) Gabriel points his palm at an opponent and charges a cero in front of him, then draws his zanpakuto and stabs it, causing it to launch like a giant conical stinger, which tracks the opponent like a missile and when it hits it sticks them then dissipates, with the tip going inside the opponent's body. This causes tremendous pain in the affected area, and can cause pain for the whole body if Gabriel says its name. This one is colored red with a purple core. Zanpakuto Mariposa (Butterfly) is a short broad sword with a purple katana hilt. Its cross guard is a silver butterfly or moth. Its blade is marked with various scrollings. At the base a red ribbon is tied to from his sword's base to Gabriel's neck like a choker. Lionel uses this ribbon to strangle Gabriel for comedic effect. 'Resurreccion': Mariposa's release command is "Cacoon." When released, rainbow-colored energy flashed down from Gabriel's waist, transforming his lower half into a green and red caterpillar-like form. He loses his sword and gains a pair of curving blade-like extensions from his wrists. Despite this transformation his is still very fast and can stretch his body for attacks. He can use the legs of his caterpillar body to move. Resurrection Special Ability: In his first form, he can fire a thin cutting beam of green energy from his blade-like extensions, and can shed his skin to heal himself. When in his released state Gabriel's body remembers any attack that is used against it, whether it injures him or not. By saying the command "Wrap" he can wrap a diamond-hard cacoon around his entire 22 foot-long body and is thus invulnerable during which time his body changes. By stating the release command "Emerge" he splits his cacoon open to reveal his resurreccion's true form. *'Resurreccion True Form': When he emerges he now has purple and red butterfly wings on his back with a long black robe around him similiar to Ulquiorra's first released form. He retains his blade-like extensions which are now black and gains a pair of feather-like antenna emerging from the remains of his hollow mask, which has extended to a point between his eyes. In this form he can fire Cero Aguijon from both of his blades and gains even more speed and strength. He now gains a new Cero, Cero Arco Iris. In addition, any attacks used against him in his caterpillar form are now useless against him. *'Sonido-' Gabriel's Cero is enhanced to the point where he can create a clone via Sonido and have the clone be extremely far away he is so fast. He claims he does not tire from using Sonido so much, but he claims using it in combat is slightly difficult. *'Hierro'-in his true form his Hierro is even stronger than Ichigo Kurosaki's in his newest hollow form. *'Cero Arco Iris'-(Rainbow Cero) Gabriel generates a cero in either of his wings' "eyes" or both at the same time. The cero then begins to change color repeatedly and grows uncontrollably, then he fires them as several cutting beams of various colors that randomly seek out opponents. The attack holds for a complete minute before the ceros are utterly spent and his wings are left smoking. He then has to wait for his wings to regenerate (which usually takes only a minute, depending on the strength of the attack, but never longer than three minutes,) before he can use the attack again. *'Cero Reaccion' (Backlash Cero)- when his enemy fires an energy attack Gabriel can create a large ball of energy that absorbs the attack and shrinks to the size of a hand-held cero and he fires it. The cero returns the attack, but in a focused Cero Beam. *'High-Speed Regeneration'- Gabriel can regenerate from any wound except a wound to both his heart and brain, in both forms. And in his first form this is dangerous as any attack great enough to destroy both organs that fails is instantly remembered, and in true form he is then invulnerable against it. *'Reincarnation'- By folding his wings around himself he can form a new cacoon around himself. Within seconds Gabriel is launched from the top on the head of a new caterpillar form which he can do as a suprise attack. This allows him to re-learn his opponent's attacks if the opponent uses a new attack. (i.e. if he entered his true form and then his opponent performed bankai Gabriel could learn of the attacks of this bankai before returning to his true form even stronger. *'Adaptation-' Gabriel's strongest ability is his ability to remember and adapt permanently to an attack via his first form and true form. Even if he returns reseals his zanpakuto his body remembers the attack anyway and the next time he fights the opponent he does not need to relearn the attack, he already remembers it and is invulnerable to it in his true form. *'Vulnerability to Fire'- not so much a power, Gabriel is vulnerable to fire in either form. Although he can remember them in his first form, in his true form an attack that he is not invulnerable against already is very damaging to him. Fortunately few opponents are aware of this or even have the capability to harm him with fire. Quotes *"How Beautiful..." (often) *"Syazel is just a freak. I'm a true phoenix, a creature that transforms from a weak creature into a pure being that is dedicated to survival." Trivia *Despite his powers being related to a butterfly, his last name is actually the combination of the two words in spanish for Wasp Wings. *Cero Aguijon's leaving a piece of the cero inside the target is based on real stingers from wasps and bees. *Being vulnerable to flame is also a call back to insects as moths are attracted to flame despite the fact that it burns them. However, Gabriel is actually afraid of fire.